All is well
by Deactivated-nolongerused
Summary: Different One Shots/Headcannons about everyone in Harry Potter. PM me for requests!
1. Introduction

_**Hello Guys! **_

_**I've decided to do a story that's a bit different from normal ones. Instead, it will be a series of one shots; different ones in each chapter. I could make them as long and as short as I want and it can always be added to! I really hope you like this idea, as well as my writing. Please Rate and Review? Say what you think? Also, if you want a request, you can PM me and I'll see what I can do? Mostly will be canon but I may have allowances.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mystic~millie **_


	2. Harry&Ginny

Harry and Ginny – After the War.

"I'm Pregnant…"

"Wait… What?!" Harry didn't know what to say, she had said she wanted to tell him something but he was not expecting that.

"I'm Pregnant!" Ginny's smile from her face slowly started to disappear. She was expecting a different reaction other than the one she got from Harry. After what seemed like an age with Harry just staring at her, open mouthed, she finally spoke up, "Say something?"

"Th-That's great!" Harry smiled convincingly, before giving Ginny a hug. "Are you sure? Sure sure?" He frowned slightly, his awkwardness beginning to show.

"Of course I'm sure sure!" she laughed, before getting up off the sofa she was sitting on. "I'll give Hermione and Mum a fire call now to tell them; I'm not sure how my brothers will take it… But I think they'll be fine…" she then turned swiftly on her heel to the fireplace in another room; leaving Harry to his thoughts.

'I'm going to be a Dad…' he thought to himself. 'An actual Dad… How can I be a Dad?! I'll be worse than the Dursleys!' His mind was going into panic mode, 'Wait, I might be better than the Dursley's…' That set his mind at ease slightly. All of a sudden he heard a massive scream coming from the dining room, and got straight up to run in, but then heard Hermione's voice quiz Ginny on all the details, and asking for name ideas and different Baby clothes she could attempt to knit.

'Wait till Molly beats you to the knitting, 'Mione,' he thought to himself. Realizing that Ginny was bound to be there for a while, he grabbed his coat and quickly slipped out of the house and making his way down the road before apparating.

Soon enough, he turned up right outside Neville's and Luna's house and knocked on the door. Immediately it was opened by Luna, her wand behind her ear and dungarees on which where splattered in paint. 'Harry?' she smiled, dreamily. 'Come in, come in! We're decorating the living room so that's why I look like this.'

Harry nodded slightly, before entering the home and wiping his feet on the doormat.

"What brings you here?" Luna asked, still smiling. She picked up a pair of Spectrespecs and put them on, looking at Harry's head. "Harry, there's more Wrackspurts in your head than ever before! Is something troubling you?"

Luna gently placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and took the Spectrespecs off.

"Yes… Ginnys pregnant and I don't know how to be a Dad…" he looked down slightly, hoping she hadn't realized he had gone.

"Harry, you'd be an amazing Dad!"

Harry turned to see Neville in the doorway, before he walked over and hugged him, "I can't think of anyone else who would be as good a father as you, mate."  
'I can…' thought Harry, but he said nothing and just smiled slightly. "Thanks… But, what do I do? What if he doesn't like me! I know I have Teddy but he's different, I don't look after him 24/7 like Andromeda."

"Calm down, Harry," Luna said comfortingly. "You'll be brilliant as you never had the childhood which most other people had. You will make sure your child has an amazing one! Ginny knows you'll be amazing, I know it!"

"Speaking of Ginny, where is she?" asked Neville.

"At home," Harry replied. "She doesn't know I'm here, well, I don't think she does. I left whilst she was in the middle of a conversation by Floo call with Hermione."

Neville frowned, before walking out and returning with some flowers. "Give these to her, now. You need to get back and be there for her, Harry!" He then thrust the flowers into Harry's hand and started to steer him from the door.  
"Say congratulations from us, Harry!" shouted Luna, before the door shut on Harry and he apparated back home.

Harry slowly slipped back inside the house, to hear Ginny still having an avid conversation with Hermione.

"I want to call him James Sirius if he's a boy…" he heard Ginny say. "Those people meant so much to Harry, it seems fitting."

Harry smiled at the name, before standing beside Ginny and calling into the fireplace.

"James Sirius will definitely be his name!"


End file.
